Eye Candy
by wibiii
Summary: Dean needs some time alone and is really pissed. Can Cas make him feel better? - PRE- DESTIEL


**Hello everyone! :) I'm German and I wrote this in English... It's weird to write something about Supernatural in German when you only have the English (and original) voices of the characters in mind... But writing something in English is very difficult, too!**

**...Well, I tried my best and I hope there aren't so many mistakes ;) **

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Supernatural!... (and that's a pity but... ok... :D)

Set at the beginning of season 6. (Not at the end of season 6. I don't want to think about the end of season six. It was horrible... D:! )

Dean was starring at the TV. Yes, _starring_.

He wanted to watch a movie and chose one with bloody zombies but it started to bore him … When you know what's _really_ going on out there, crappy horror movie stuff like that is just fucking ridiculous.

And Dean definitely knew the _real_ zombies. They could never be compared with those stupid film creatures.

"But on the other hand…" Dean thought " …Better being one of those guys who watch a horror movie and then can't sleep instead of having a sleepless night because you've got to fight against werewolves or other shit."

Okay, Dean wasn't just bored, he was also in a fucked mood.

Right now he was so pissed that he wanted to destroy something. Hell, he wanted to make a mess out of the small and dirty motel room. But that would be very expensive (Even if it doesn't _look _very expensive around him…).

And the table in the corner hadn't done anything to him. Maybe the bed – It was more like a hard plank than something you would call a "bed".

Dean sighed. Sometimes he just hated his life.

After starring depressive at the TV again Dean decided to buy some ice cream. There was one thing he knew: No matter how bad a day has looked like, some candy could turn a lonely evening into heaven. He had to smile thinking of Sam's bitch face watching Dean always gorging tons of sweets while driving. Maybe he was sugar addicted. Or he inherited the love for sugar of his parents that Sammy should have gotten in addition to his own part of it. Yeah, that might be the reason why Sam was only eating this healthy (and disgusting?) stuff all the time.

Fortunately, a small supermarket was near the motel so Dean could buy everything that his "candy man – mind" told him. He bought his favourite kind of ice cream: Chocolate Fudge. Nothing special but, well… Dean's life was special enough. At least his food could be like the stuff everyone eats.

"I just compared my life with ice cream. I definitely need some sleep soon." he thought when he arrived at the motel again and finally opened the door to his room.

"Hello Dean."

_What the-_

"Cas! How did you find me here? I didn't tell anybody where I was going…"

The angel gave Dean a confused look "Why?"

"Why what?" Dean hadn't seen Cas for months and he almost forgot how difficult talking with the angel could be in some situations.

"Why don't you tell Bobby or Sam where you are?"

Dean shook his head. "I just needed some time on my own. Bobby's depressed and Sam's

a friggin' robot without soul… It was enough, I guess." He made a face. His ice cream… "So how did you find me?"

"I can always find you. It's not that difficult." Cas sat down on the bed.

_Oh nice, Superman. _" Well, I think now that you're here, you won't go away so soon. Even if I said that I need some time on my… Huh?"

The sudden starring of the angel made Dean stop. "Dude? What's up?"

Cas was starring down to Deans hands. In which he hold his pack of ice cream.

"What's that?" It seemed as if the angle couldn't move his blue eyes away from it. Like he was frozen. Frozen while looking at ice cream.

Dean had to laugh – The angel would never stop showing some new surprising sides.

"Listen dude, I just haven't got the nerves to explain what it is exactly, especially not in the '_Cas-is-curious-and-asks-everything-again-and-again- and- I-have-to-answer-everything-again-and-again_'-way. So just two things about it: It's … yummy. And humans love it."

Because he really wasn't in the mood to talk, Dean just took two spoons, opened the ice cream pack, sat down next to Cas on the bed and turned on the TV. Without looking at the angel again Dean just took a spoonful ice cream and sucked it in his mouth. Gosh, he could swear that this was the best thing he had ever tasted!

Cas first only watched Dean eating for a while but he couldn't hide his curiosity for human preferences. Dean also looked like he really enjoyed that stuff and so he wanted to try it too.

Carefully he put some of the bulk to his mouth. Slowly, sooo slowly he inched with his tongue against it and suddenly he threw the spoon with the ice cream on it away.

"Cas, what the fuck!" Sometimes Cas was a real crackpot!

The angle looked a bit frightened and confused.

"It's cold…! I didn't expect it to be like that…"

"Damn it, yeah it's cold but that doesn't hurt you. You don't have to make the room dirtier than it already is by throwing ice cream around like a baby!"

Cas looked ashamed. "Sorry Dean." He made a serious face and was careful to keep himself away from the cold pack. The angel decided that ice cream had to be something that a crazy demon brought up from hell one day.

"It has to be an evil temptation." Cas thought doubting.

_A temptation… _

Dean felt Cas' gaze.

"Is there anything interesting 'bout me?" he asked turning his head to face the angel.

"No, I'm sorry for starring."

"Don't apologize. I know I'm pure eye candy."

Well, actually Dean wasn't serious about that. It had more a pretty sarcastic meaning. Obviously, Dean looked anything but _awesome_.

"Yes, you are."

The answer didn't sound like it was also meant sarcastically.

There was an awkward silence because Dean somehow didn't know what to say. The angel couldn't really find that, could he?

Both men were starring at the TV.

Finally, Dean's ice cream desires were satisfied and he put the pack away. As he lay down again, he broke the silence that started to be kind of stupid.

"Why did you come, Cas? You used to be so busy with all the _war-in-heaven-crap_ the last months that you never came around just like this - only when it was damn fucking important…"

"I came whenever you needed me, Dean. And this time _I_ needed _you_."

"What happened?" Should Dean be worried?

"Don't want to talk about it. Things are getting complicated. The more I stay in heaven the more I seem to lose track of myself, I guess." He sighed. "It's just hard at the moment… I needed some distance from it."

The angle looked very vulnerable.

Dean knew he couldn't do anything really helpful for the angel and so he just smiled sympathetically.

"So we're in the same boat. Then let's have some distance from all that shit out there. Fuck'em all."

After all he was happy for Cas being here with him.

Cas was the one he could always rely on and that gave him a feeling of safety.

"But apart from that…" he thought"… Does Cas really think I'm _eye candy_?"

**"The one Dean could always rely on" - Aww... No, I will not think of the finale! :'O**

**So that's all! I hope you enjoyed it...although it wasn't a very exciting one. It was just a test to find out if English writing works and it would be very very very nice to know if it really did :/ So please review. I just need some feedback! ^_^**


End file.
